


Spider of New York

by agitatedstates



Series: All-New, All-Different, Kinda-Amazing Spider-Man: Benni Parker-Wilson [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Character Death, anyway wade and peter had a family and benni is their son and i love him with all my heart, i wrote this all in one night lmao, ive been thinking about benni so much so i had to vent my feelings, original trans male characters, peter is barely in this but i write wade better anyway, sorry mayday i love you too, this has no dialogue and is weirdly written, this is very much oc centric sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Benni didn't want to become spider-man at first, but he knew it was what he had to do.edit: slightly edited on on the 23/12/2016 to fix continuity for later fics





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ive been thinking about benni for a long time. I dont know where he came from, but i knew i had to write him. All i want is more trans characters, and i thought i might as well try it myself. I havent written a full fic since i was about 13 and im more of a ~visual~ story teller so this might not be too great but hey, what can you do.  
> \- disclaimer: i am trans, however not a trans man (im non-binary but often lean more to masculinity) so if theres any glaring issues let me know. Benni being trans isnt a huge part of the story but its important to me that he be trans. Anyway. Hope you enjoy. 

Benni didn't want to wear his pops suit. He didn't want the responsibility of spider-man, he had seen what it done to his father, to his family, he saw everything they've lost in that mask. He saw the guilt on his pops face every time someone died on his patrols. Someone he thought he should have or could have saved. He still remembers his pops face the day his dad didn't come home from a mission. How he hasn't come home since. Benni didn’t choose spider-man, it was thrust upon him, and he carried Uncle Bens legacy, a man he never met but he carries his name in private because he knows what it means. Benjamin stands for responsibility, its everything the Parkers stand for. That’s why Benni picked that name. Its also the same reason he carried on spider-mans legacy when Peter couldn't anymore.

Benni was born with his powers. Able to adjust much better than his pops ever could. When he went on his first patrol it felt natural. Benni felt natural. His pops said he didn’t have to be spider-man, but Benni insisted. Its important to be spider-man. To be spider- _man_. He loved being spider-man, feeling the wind pass him as he swings through the city. Sitting on rooftops.  Saving people. It was in his blood. The first time Benni saw his dad while he was in the spider-man suit was 6 months after he'd taken the role, barely past 20. Deadpool found Benni on a rooftop and in two seconds he had him pinned to a wall with a knife pressed to him. He knew straight away it wasn't Peter in that suit, and Benni cant believe the fucking _nerve_ of him to show his face in New York. To try and interrogate Benni about where the real spidey was and to pretend like he cared when he’s been gone _five_ years and its hard to pretend your dad is dead when he's Wade God Damn Wilson. But Benni can’t bring himself to hate him. He still calls him dad in his head. 

After their first meeting, deadpool and the new spider-man agree on a partnership. They watch each others backs when they fight and eat food on rooftops together. Wade makes fun of Benni for eating vegetarian hotdogs and Benni threatens to throw him off the rooftop. It could almost be a friendship. Benni just wants his dad back. He understands why he disappeared, he would have too if he could. Benni was always more like Wade than Peter. He knows losing Mayday was the worst thing to happen to them. Knows that losing his daughter to cancer made Wade's hands shake, thinking it was his fault. Wade was sure it was because of him, and couldn’t stand to pass by her empty room every day with that weight in his chest. Benni still gets shivers passing it now. Wade confessed it to him once, on top of the Chrysler, after nearly a year of their partnership. Benni still hadn’t told his pop he worked with Wade, didn’t even know if Peter knew he was back. But Benni knew he still wore his ring, no matter how much it hurt to miss Wade. Deadpool sat there, legs swinging on the ledge, and confessed his sins to Benni as if he could fix it all. Told him how he still watched his family, made sure they were safe. Sent checks in the mail even though he knew Peter didn't need them. He told him how he still had his ring, how he missed them, how he royally _fucked_ his life up just when he got it good. It was the first time Benni saw his dad cry and it made his chest hurt in a way it never had before. Benni told Wade his name that night, confessed to how he didn’t want to lose his pop, how scared he was. They worked better together after that.

Spider-man and deadpool bust what they thought was a drug trade, which turned out to involve a lot more guns than expected. At this point Benni is well suited to being spider-man, he dodges bullets with ease while deadpool takes the goons down, all non-fatal shots (Benni didn’t even have to barter for it; Wade had insisted on it). They had worked through situations like this dozens of times, so with everyone tied up Benni barely registered his spider sense going off before six shots are in his chest and at least four more are heard before spider-man hits the ground. Everything's black for a second before Benni sees his dad screaming at him not to die and god dammit spider kid you can't do this. Everything fades in and out before Benni realises he's on an operation table and he can hear his pop crying and screaming at his dad and he feels at peace for a few fleeting moments before its black again. Its nice to meet Death, she recognises him straight away. Her smile is sad, Benni can't figure out why. She says he's special, that he is someone she can never keep, that Benni is so much like her love. Everything starts spinning when she touches him, and his first conscious memory is throwing up over the side of the cold metal slab he's on. The medical examiner screams and drops her things, before running off, calling for Tony Stark and cursing every hero known to man. Benni has never felt more exposed in his life than he did in that morgue, and he's moving to a hospital room before he ever realises what’s happening. It isn't till his pop walks in that Benni realises that Peter must have thought he'd outlived both of his children, that since Mayday didn't have Wades healing factor he thought that Benni wouldn't either. He feels guilt crushing him moments before Peter is, and Benni cries. He cries and Peter calls him Benni for the first time, and goes on about how he loves him and never wants to lose his son. Benni practically glows because of it. Wade visits him the first day he's back home. Benni suspects he was trying to avoid the avengers. His dad looks hurt, and its the first time he'd seen him without a mask since Mayday died. He asks why Benni didn’t tell him, but confesses that he suspected he would have become spider-man. He asks Benni why he never told Peter about working with him, why he didn’t tell his pop about a lot of things. There’s a lot of issues to be dealt with, but Wade doesn't want to lose his family again. He told Benni about Peter nearly murdering him the moment he stepped into Stark Tower with his son bleeding out in his arms, how he screamed and cried and once he'd got it out he grabbed Wade with all his strength and wouldn’t let go for a long time. Benni thinks they might try to be together again. Wade blushes when he brings it up. He thinks that things might be alright again

Benjamin Wade Parker-Wilson became spider-man at 19 years old, and for years he thought he would be the only one until his children took on the title, like he had taken on the title from his own father. Eventually more spider themed heroes help protect New York from purse snatchers and alien invasions, Benni doesn’t know where they came from, and chooses to ignore his dads’ mutterings about the spider-multi-verse, but its a comfort to Benni to know he's not alone. He's spider-man. There’s nothing more important to him than that. 


End file.
